


Rejazz, или Вопрос инициативы

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:ИеруаРейтинг:RПейринг:ОТП-шечкаСаммари:В джазе не только девушки.Жанр:PWPПримечание:Вбоквел к«Джазу для самых маленьких».





	Rejazz, или Вопрос инициативы

Красавчик открыл дверь и в нерешительности застыл на пороге. Под мышкой у него были одеяло и подушка.  
– Я не сплю, – сказал Мэрдок. – Заходи. Что-то случилось?  
– Ну, – сказал Красавчик, все еще стоя в дверях, – Джонни прыгал на кровати...  
– О, так вот что это был за грохот.  
– Да. В общем, он ее сломал.  
– Очень настойчивый ребенок, – одобрил Мэрдок. – Если уж за что берется, то доводит дело до конца.  
– И не говори. Я его, конечно, отругал, но в итоге пришлось уступить ему свою кровать.  
– Ты очень хороший отец. Я бы на твоем месте поступил так же.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – вздохнул Красавчик. – Но теперь мне негде спать. Рядом с Джонни я не помещусь, хотя он предлагал. А в гостиной немного прохладно, потому что там...  
– Разбито окно, я помню. Очень активный мальчик наш Джонни.  
– Точно. Так что я подумал...  
– Нет проблем. – Мэрдок подвинулся на край постели. – Залезай, места хватит.  
– Спасибо, – сердечно поблагодарил Красавчик, закрывая дверь. – Ты настоящий друг.  
Он примостил подушку в изголовье, лег и закутался в одеяло.  
– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Мэрдок, улегся на спину, закинул руки за голову и зевнул.  
– Спокойной ночи, – отозвался Красавчик.  
Некоторое время было тихо. На стене тикали часы, лунный свет заливал комнату, Мэрдок сопел во сне. Красавчик тоже успел задремать, потом его что-то разбудило – возможно, ветка стукнула в окно, или Би Эй за стеной громко всхрапнул. Красавчик завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, перевернулся на живот, случайно положил руку на Мэрдока...  
И замер. Остатки сна слетели с него в одно мгновение. Кроме того, Красавчик со всей ясностью осознал, что Мэрдок тоже не спит.  
С минуту в комнате царила напряженная тишина, если не считать громкого тиканья часов.  
Наконец Красавчик собрался с духом и шепотом позвал:  
– Мэрдок?  
– Да? – отозвался тот совершенно не сонным голосом.  
– Э... У тебя там пистолет, или ты просто рад меня видеть?  
– Я просто рад тебя видеть, – сказал Мэрдок спокойно. – Правда, в темноте я вижу тебя не очень хорошо, но это к делу не относится.  
Красавчик сглотнул.  
– О, – произнес он, не зная, как на все это реагировать.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался Мэрдок.  
– Нет... То есть... не знаю. Просто это немного как бы... сюрприз.  
– Я так и понял.  
Красавчик подумал, что надо бы убрать руку, но отчего-то не мог пошевелиться, как будто боялся нарушить хрупкое равновесие. Мэрдок тоже не делал попыток отодвинуться.  
Еще через минуту Красавчик прокашлялся и произнес:  
– Ты никогда не говорил, что... ну... этот самый.  
– А надо было? – удивился Мэрдок.  
– Подожди. Я все равно не понимаю. Тебе же нравятся девушки. Ты вроде как возил их смотреть на фабричные трубы, и все такое...  
– Одно другого не исключает. Девушки мне тоже нравятся. Иногда.  
– А... ладно... хорошо, – пробормотал Красавчик, окончательно смешавшись.  
Мэрдок негромко хмыкнул.  
– Да что ты нервничаешь? – спросил он. – Красавчик, сколько раз мы спали в одной палатке?  
Красавчик припомнил – сколько, и ему стало нехорошо.  
– И даже в одном спальнике, если помнишь.  
– Помню, – пробормотал Красавчик сдавленным голосом.  
– И что? Я давал повод себя опасаться? – спросил Мэрдок почти зло.  
– Нет, – признал Красавчик, и после непродолжительного молчания добавил: – Извини.  
– Нечего размахивать руками – не будет сюрпризов, – отрезал Мэрдок.  
Вот теперь точно следовало убрать руку и отодвинуться, но Красавчик все еще не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.  
– И... что теперь? – спросил он через некоторое время. – В смысле, я не знаю, мне, наверное, лучше уйти, или...  
– Ох, Красавчик, бога ради! – разозлился Мэрдок. – Делай, что хочешь. У тебя есть как минимум два варианта.  
И тут до Красавчика дошло, что он в этой комнате не единственный, кто попал в неловкую ситуацию. Если разобраться, Мэрдоку должно быть куда неприятнее: лежал, никого не трогал, а тут Красавчик со своими граблями. Очень неудобно получилось.  
А еще, наверное, его раздражает, что Красавчик никак не уберет эту чертову руку, так что надо собраться с силами и отодвинуться, но проблема в том... ох, черт, проблема в том, что это и будет тот самый выбор, о котором говорит Мэрдок. Правильный выбор, разумный, но какой-то... нехороший.  
Красавчик представил себя на месте Мэрдока. Что бы он почувствовал, если бы тот, кто случайно узнал о нем нечто личное, раскрыл его секрет – взял и сбежал?  
Он бы почувствовал себя отверженным. Одиноким и ненужным.  
Как много лет назад, в приюте.  
«Не сбегу, – подумал Красавчик. – Ни за что. Это же Мэрдок, что я буду за друг, если сейчас отвернусь от него?»  
– Я останусь здесь, – сказал он вслух.  
– О, замечательно, – ответил Мэрдок с сарказмом в голосе. – Но у тебя все еще остаются два варианта.  
– Все еще?  
– Угу, вот такая странная математика. Кстати, могу облегчить тебе муки выбора.  
– То есть?  
– Очень просто. Отвернусь и сделаю вид, что никакого разговора не было. Никакого разговора и никаких... пистолетов.  
– Это не пистолет, – потерянно пробормотал Красавчик.  
– Да черт тебя дери, я в курсе! – рявкнул Мэрдок.  
– Не кричи. А то опять прибежит Би Эй.  
– К черту. К черту это все. Давай спать.  
– Подожди, – попросил Красавчик, хотя Мэрдок так и не сделал попытки отвернуться. – Я не знаю. Это... как-то неправильно.  
– А что правильно? Красавчик, последние десять минут ты дрожишь, как заяц, сопишь мне в плечо и при этом держишь руку на моем, пардон, пистолете. Угадай с трех раз, как я себя при этом чувствую?  
– Странно, – просипел Красавчик.  
– Нет, дорогой, странно себя чувствуешь ты, а я... – Мэрдок осекся и закончил устало: – В общем, спокойной ночи, Красавчик. Сладких снов и все такое.  
– Подожди, я...  
– Ты – что?  
– Ничего, – сказал Красавчик. – Это тоже выбор.  
– Какой выбор?  
– Ничего не делать. Оставить все, как есть.  
Он сам не понял, почему это сказал. Но, прислушавшись к себе, решил, что так будет правильно. Когда сомневаешься – пасуй. Пусть ход перейдет к другому.  
– Любопытно, – произнес Мэрдок. – Ты ничего не будешь делать, то есть, так и не уберешь с меня свою клешню. А что прикажешь делать мне? Видишь ли, оставаться в той же позе для меня... несколько некомфортно.  
– Так поменяй ее, – предложил Красавчик. – На... э... более удобную.  
– О, понятно, – сказал Мэрдок. – Вопрос инициативы, да, Красавчик?  
– Да, – ответил тот. – Похоже на то.  
– Я могу отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не было, – сказал Мэрдок.  
– Да.  
– А могу сделать так.  
И он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Красавчика.  
– Да, – ответил тот после секундной паузы. – Можешь.  
– И так.  
Мэрдок переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Красавчика и чуть надавил.  
Красавчику показалось, что кровать под ним как будто качнулась.  
– Ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться? – тихо спросил Мэрдок.  
– Не очень, – честно ответил Красавчик. – Но свой выбор я сделал.  
– Ты идиот. Выбор тоже идиотский.  
– Остальные были еще хуже.  
– Пожалеешь ведь, – сказал Мэрдок. – Завтра.  
– Может быть, – ответил Красавчик.  
Он подумал, что Мэрдок все понимает. Понимает, почему он не ушел и почему не позволил отвернуться. Еще он подумал, что дружба иногда заключается именно в этом. Или нечто большее, чем дружба. Они вместе прошли огонь и воду, и Мэрдок всегда был рядом, когда был ему нужен.  
А сейчас он нужен Мэрдоку, и в этом нет ничего такого уж страшного, чтобы стоило убегать.  
Вообще ничего страшного в этом нет, вдруг понял Красавчик.  
И тогда он сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: придвинулся ближе и осторожно переместил свою руку вниз, а потом снова вверх.  
Мэрдок выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
Что делать дальше, Красавчик не знал. Поэтому он просто повторил движение и услышал тихий стон.  
– Будешь шуметь – прибежит Би Эй, – предупредил Красавчик.  
Попытка пошутить вышла очень неловкой.  
– Красавчик, – сдавленно произнес Мэрдок, – ты или остановись сейчас, или прекращай трепаться.  
И тут Красавчика понесло. Эдакий вариант джаза, новое применение.  
– А я могу и трепаться, и не останавливаться, – невозмутимо сообщил он и снова провел рукой вниз и вверх.  
Эффект получился неожиданным.  
Мэрдок издал какой-то странный звук, нечто среднее между стоном и рычанием, и рывком перевернул Красавчика на спину.  
– Ты ненормальный, – сообщил Мэрдок, нависая над ним. – Еще более ненормальный, чем я.  
– Ты себя недооцениваешь, – ухмыльнулся Красавчик, чувствуя, как джаз бродит в крови. – Мы тут, конечно, все немного психи, но у тебя хотя бы есть документ: справка, которая подтверждает...  
Тогда Мэрдок, отчаявшись заткнуть Красавчика иным способом, наклонился и поцеловал его.  
То ли все дело было в джазе, то ли Красавчик и вправду оказался большим психом, чем сам полагал – но на поцелуй он ответил. Это было странно, даже очень странно, но не то чтобы неприятно. Скорее, необычно.  
Выпутаться из двух одеял оказалось непросто, но в конце концов они с этим справились.  
– Последний шанс остановиться, – предупредил Мэрдок, когда одеяла оказались на полу. – Не то чтобы мне этого хотелось...  
Джаз-джаз-джаз, подумал Красавчик. Какого черта.  
– Ты будешь трепаться, или действовать? – поинтересовался он.  
– Ответ принят, – сообщил Мэрдок.  
Как они оба избавились от одежды, Красавчик не заметил. Он в это время был захвачен новыми ощущениями: быть ведомым, а не вести. С девушками так не получалось, по крайней мере, с теми, которых он обычно выбирал.  
Теперь же он просто плыл по течению. Можно было отключить голову и ни о чем не думать, потому что доверие, как выяснилось, распространяется и на такие интимные сферы. А Мэрдоку он доверял полностью.  
Тот поначалу вел себя настороженно, как будто боялся, что Красавчик все-таки передумает и сбежит. Но поняв, что удирать тот не собирается, Мэрдок осмелел и перестал сдерживаться.  
Красавчик по-прежнему чувствовал себя странно, но это «странно» было ближе всего к «восхитительно». Подушечки пальцев у Мэрдока были шершавые, губы – твердые, совсем не похожие на женские, но целоваться с ним было здорово, ощущения были острыми и приятными. В какой-то момент Красавчик совсем забылся и пришел в себя от шепота над ухом.  
– Не шуми, – веселился Мэрдок, – а то придет страшный Би Эй.  
– А я шумел?  
– О да, – заверил Мэрдок, – еще как.  
– Больше не буду, – пообещал Красавчик.  
Вместо ответа Мэрдок фыркнул, сместился ниже, его волосы мазнули Красавчика по бедру, и Красавчик еще успел подумать, что происходящее совсем выпало за рамки реальности и потому немного пугает. А потом связные мысли его покинули и ему пришлось ухватить зубами угол подушки, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
Отдышавшись и вновь получив способность соображать, Красавчик произнес охрипшим голосом:  
– Твое умение обращаться с... пистолетом просто... поражает.  
– Мы же солдаты, Красавчик, – невозмутимо сообщил Мэрдок. – Каждый солдат должен уметь обращаться с оружием.  
– Да, но ртом... – пробормотал Красавчик, не очень понимая, что несет.  
– Согласен, одному неудобно, – сказал Мэрдок очень серьезно.  
Красавчик заподозрил, что над ним издеваются, но додумать эту мысль не успел.  
Вообще дальнейшие события как-то не очень сохранились в его памяти. Было хорошо и необычно, но больше все-таки хорошо. В какой-то момент, когда он уже не вполне соображал, где и с кем находится, Мэрдок на секунду отстранился и спросил о чем-то неважном – кажется, о распределении ролей. На что Красавчик, который пребывал в состоянии, близком к нирване, ответил в том смысле, что какая к черту разница, и пусть Мэрдок делает что угодно, только не останавливается, а то он за себя не отвечает. Мэрдок хмыкнул, в очередной раз попросил Красавчика не шуметь и на всякий случай даже всучил ему подушку.  
Через минуту Красавчик выпал из нирваны в реальность, осознал, что происходит, и слегка запаниковал, потому что происходящее ему не очень понравилось. Вообще не понравилось, если честно. «Необычно» перевесило «хорошо», а затем стремительно превратилось в «странно» и даже «неприятно». Сбегать было уже поздновато, так что Красавчик вцепился пальцами в плечи Мэрдока, замер и некоторое время предавался панике, уставившись в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. А затем что-то изменилось, кажется, на секунду Красавчик как будто отключился, и за это время произошла обратная метаморфоза: «неприятно» – «странно» – «необычно» – «хорошо», а потом вдруг стало не просто хорошо, а прямо-таки замечательно. Красавчик коротко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, ухватил Мэрдока одной рукой за шею, а другой за волосы и глухо зарычал. Вот тут бы и пригодилась подушка, но к тому моменту она куда-то подевалась.  
Как ни странно, из реальности Красавчик больше не выпадал, зато Мэрдок, кажется, уплыл окончательно и бесповоротно. Глаза у него были закрыты, спутанные волосы прилипли ко лбу, и двигался он словно в полусне – медленно и плавно, как будто они оба были под водой. Даже слишком медленно, с точки зрения Красавчика – так что он осторожно обнял Мэрдока ногами и подался навстречу, задавая темп. Оказалось, что даже будучи снизу – во всех смыслах, – вполне можно контролировать ситуацию. И это тоже было здорово и необычно, хотя больше все-таки здорово.  
В самом конце, когда «здорово» превратилось в «невыносимо восхитительно», Красавчик все-таки ненадолго отключился. Мэрдок, кажется, тоже, потому что умудрился вписаться головой в деревянное изголовье кровати – судя по невнятным ругательствам, весьма ощутимо.  
– Надо было ложиться поперек, – посетовал он, потирая затылок. – Я – за безопасный секс.  
Красавчик потянулся всем телом, закинул руки за голову.  
– Сейчас бы сигару... – мечтательно произнес он. – Жаль, далеко идти.  
– Дурацкая привычка, – буркнул Мэрдок, укладываясь рядом с ним. – К тому же, такая банальная.  
– Не будь занудой, мамочка Мэрдок. У каждого свои недостатки.  
– О да, например, некоторые ведут себя слишком громко, несмотря на угрозу появления грозного сержанта Баракуса.  
– А некоторые кусаются...  
– Я тебя не кусал! – возмутился Мэрдок.  
– А я и не о тебе, – смутился Красавчик.  
– И кто из нас зануда?  
Они еще некоторое время вяло переругивались, потом Красавчик свесился с кровати, поднял с пола одеяла и укутал их обоих.  
– Угу, спасибо, – сонно пробормотал Мэрдок, уткнулся носом Красавчику в плечо и засопел.  
– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Красавчик. – Или, скорее, доброго утра.  
За окном уже вовсю чирикали птицы. Красавчик вздохнул, устроился поудобнее, стараясь не потревожить Мэрдока, и тут же уснул.

Проснулся он в одиночестве и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Потом вспомнил, приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Мэрдока в комнате не было. Скорее всего, он встал уже давно и ускакал по своим делам – Мэрдок всегда был жаворонком.  
Одежда Красавчика, сложенная аккуратной стопкой, обнаружилась в изножье кровати, обе подушки – в изголовье. Все выглядело так, будто Красавчик пришел сюда переночевать, и ничего больше нынешней ночью не происходило. Ничего... такого.  
Красавчик улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы пятерней.  
Тактичный Мэрдок дал ему шанс просто одеться, уйти отсюда и сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
– Опять выбор за мной, да, Мэрдок? – произнес Красавчик, обращаясь к футболке, забытой на спинке стула. Надпись на ней гласила: «I Really Don't Think».  
Красавчик потянулся, спустил ноги с кровати и принялся одеваться.

День вышел на редкость суматошным.  
В десять утра приехал стекольщик. Пока он возился с окном в гостиной, Джонни умудрился разбить еще одно, на кухне, за что, конечно, тут же получил по голове от папы Темплтона... но, как бы то ни было, теперь стекло нужно было вставлять еще и здесь.  
Около полудня привезли новую кровать для Джонни. Кровать была отличная, дубовая, такую даже Джонни не сразу сломает, но благодаря своим выдающимся габаритам она не влезла в парадную дверь. Грузчикам пришлось обносить ее вокруг дома, чтобы втащить через более широкие задние двери, что, конечно, влетело папе Темплтону в копеечку и лишний моток нервов.  
Пока взрослые были заняты мебельно-стекольными вопросами, Джонни потерялся. Искали его все втроем, в панике прочесывая городок и спрашивая у каждого встречного, не видел ли он здоровенного мужика, который ведет себя, как ребенок. Видели Джонни почти все, и многим он запомнился, так что и папа Темплтон, и мама Мэрдок, и дядя Би Эй выслушали множество нелестных эпитетов в свой адрес. В конце концов Джонни обнаружился на чердаке у миссис Валентайн, где он при помощи клея и веревки с увлечением собирал реактивный самолет из веника, обломка швабры и парочки совершенно ошалевших летучих мышей. Спускаясь с чердака, разъяренный папа Темплтон споткнулся, полетел вниз и добросовестно пересчитал затылком по крайней мере пяток ступеней.  
Короче говоря, денек получился тот еще. Отправив Джонни спать, остальные наскоро перекусили, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разбрелись по своим спальням.  
Точнее, в основном по своим.

Мэрдок воззрился на вошедшего Красавчика с недоумением. Под мышкой у того была подушка, одеяло он в этот раз не захватил.  
– Э... Красавчик? – Мэрдок сел в постели и протер глаза, как будто сомневаясь в реальности ночного гостя. – Это ты?  
– Ты ждал кого-то другого? – поинтересовался Красавчик.  
– Если честно, я вообще никого не ждал. Или Джонни опять сломал кровать, на этот раз – твою?  
– Ничего он не сломал. – Красавчик улыбнулся, закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.  
– О, – сказал Мэрдок. – Хм. Ясно.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
– Всего лишь вопрос инициативы, – негромко сказал Красавчик.  
– Я не думал, что... – произнес Мэрдок, смешался и снова замолчал.  
– Это я уже понял. По твоей футболке. Так что я решил взять все в свои руки.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ага. Теперь моя очередь. Хочу выяснить, насколько громким можешь быть ты. За ужином я на всякий случай подмешал в молоко Би Эй снотворное, так что он будет спать, как младенец, и ничего не услышит.  
– Красавчик, да ты коварен! – восхитился Мэрдок. – Но тебя ждет разочарование: мои сдержанность и самоконтроль вошли в легенды. Даже вьетконговцы...  
– Посмотрим, – сказал Красавчик, ухмыляясь, и подошел к постели. – Давай, двигайся.


End file.
